


The High Powered, Revved Up Body Machine

by heidi



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: A crossover, But so much more than a picspam, Fanvids, Gen, Jensen is pretty, No plot spoilers for Dark Angel, Not a Crossover, Perhaps Alec is a clone of Dean's, Picspam, Schoolhouse Rock - Freeform, Written in 2008, Young Jensen Ackles, but not really a crossover, created for Jensen's 30th birthday, that was a trope once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester would like to tell you about The Body Machine, with some help from his brother, Sam, and his clone, Alec. Created for Jensen Ackles' 30th birthday. Gen - sort of a picspam in vid form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Powered, Revved Up Body Machine

**Author's Note:**

> You can definitely watch it and enjoy it fully without having seen any of Dark Angel - there's no plot spoilers.

**Title:** [The High Powered, Revved Up Body Machine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEi7FzEGYNM)

**Song originally from:** Schoolhouse Rock

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Dean Winchester would like to tell you about The Body Machine, with some help from his brother, Sam, and his clone, Alec. Uploaded for Jensen Ackles' 30th birthday. Gen. 

**Spoilers** : Visual spoilers for Dark Angel S2 and Supernatural S1, S2 and S3 through 3.12. 

**Genre:** Parody, prettiness

**Author's Note:**

> Approximately ninety five per cent of the images were chosen specifically because they contain prettiness! )


End file.
